Disorders such as obesity, metabolic syndrome, insulin resistance and diabetes dramatically add to national healthcare costs and can have a severe impact on the quality of life of afflicted individuals, their families and caregivers. The incidence of these disorders is increasing, approaching epidemic proportions. Accordingly, a need exists for compositions and methods of treating these disorders.